The invention relates generally to the manufacture of multi-resin composite articles. In particular, the invention relates to the manufacture of multi-resin composite articles having reduced stresses at the interface between the resins.
The combination of light-weight and stiffness offered by polymer composites makes them attractive candidates for structural components in many automotive, aerospace, infrastructure, and other applications. Currently, the components are fabricated individually and joined together by adhesive bonding or mechanical fastening. These joining processes are laborious, burdensome and may result in complications during assembly and inspection. The joints may lead to early failure under high-stress environment, as a result of large stress concentrations at such joints.
Fabrication of multi-resin composite parts may facilitate integration of parts without joints. Existing techniques for forming multi-resin composite panels, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,488, Fink et al., “One-step resin transfer molding of multifunctional composites consisting of multiple resins,” produce sharp transitions at the interface between different resins. Undesirably, abrupt transitions in material properties create high stresses at the interface.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems for fabrication of multi-resin composite articles in a single manufacturing process, which result in multi-composite articles having reduced stresses at the interface between different resins.